1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor rack for conveying photosensitive material within a submerged treatment area such as a developing tank or within a dry-treatment room and to a method of operating such a conveyor rack.
2. Background Information
Where, in a developing apparatus, photosensitive material is conveyed to perform developing treatment, a conveyor rack is placed in each treatment tank and guide rollers provided on each conveyor rack hold and convey the photosensitive material.
On the conveyor racks, width guides are provided corresponding to both widthwise edges of the photosensitive material to be held and conveyed, thereby preventing the photosensitive material from meandering.
It is preferable that the width guides be arranged in such a manner that the position thereof can be adjusted according to a change in the width of the photosensitive material. The adjustment of the width guides is accomplished by an operation on the part of a worker who either manually adjusts a manual-adjustment handle mounted on the conveyor rack body above the liquid level, or, alternatively, activates a driving motor.
However, during treatment of the photosensitive material, a precipitate from the treatment liquid accumulates on the engaging portions of the width guides. Although the precipitate is usually removed by taking the conveyor rack out of the treatment liquid and washing it at a specified time interval, this washing job is typically performed only after a relatively long period (a week, for example) has elapsed. Accordingly, the precipitate deposited on the guide engaging portions of the width guides during the intervals between washing, creates a frictional resistance against the movement of the width guides during operation of the adjustment handle, thereby rendering proper adjustment of the position of the guides impossible.